Humanized Lady and The Tramp One-Shots!
by curlytheintrovert
Summary: Lady and the Tramp as humans? Ever wonder how the classic couple might have turned out as homo sapiens? Well explore the mystery in this jumbled, one shot look at how their story might have played out. Loosely based on the classic but might throw in some AU too. Enjoy! :)
1. First Impressions Mean Everything

**First Impressions Mean Everything**

Tramp's POV:

She was beautiful. That much was obvious. He took in the sight of her and he was reminded of a bird. Her crystalline eyes blinked in a coy, yet curious way. Her features were small and delicate, from her miniature nose to her round lips that could have belonged on a doll. Her wavy auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders in thick, fiery waterfalls that looked as soft as down feathers. She had is pulled back at the sides so it didn't cover her face and put on display her peppery freckles.

 _What a doll._ Tramp mused.

When the bellowing policeman had chased him into "snob hill" earlier that morning, after he'd gotten away of course, he had just wanted to walk around the lavishly clean neighborhood and pretend he was a ritzy gentleman. Tramp had walked by a particularly well-kept house and overheard two elderly gentlemen talking kindly to a soft-spoken female. He hadn't been expecting to see such a pretty woman when he'd sauntered onto the trim lawn. He knew what they were discussing was none of his business but he was feeling particularly fresh today and couldn't resist the opportunity to start a little mischief.

He knew he'd gotten it when both gentlemen became tight lipped and looked his way indignantly. He easily ignored them and winked at the lovely woman. He saw a blush touch her face, which gave him an odd urge to want to caress her cheeks. He gave his best roguish smile hoping to deepen her flush.

"Hiya Pigeon."

Lady's POV:

He was handsome. That much was apparent. Her first reaction was to feel disgruntled but a look at his handsome, dirty, yet handsome face and she was blushing. She wasn't used to being around men her age, much less attractive ones. The most noticeable thing was his hair. He had young face and was assuredly Lady's age yet the majority of his hair was gray. It was unkempt, shot out every which way and some strands fell over his mischievous dark eyes. His features were sharp and strong, his jaw line like the edge of a knife and he had thick, dark eyebrows full of personality. He wore a crooked smile and looked only at her, making her blush hotter than she was comfortable with.

She still didn't know what he was doing here on her lawn, with his worn boots and repeatedly patched up jacket. He'd meandered in like he owned the place carrying himself with a playful and arrogant gait. She had seen the slums and the bedraggled people that lived there, but only from the small window of her adopted family's carriage. So seeing a person that looked like they were from the slums up close Lady couldn't help but shyly stare at him.

Trusty and Jock had both fallen into an indigent silence behind her and gave icy looks to the unwelcome stranger. He still only had eyes for her and Lady felt like she was put under a microscope by his probing yet blithe gaze. He winked at her seemingly oblivious to her older companions stares.

"Hiya, Pigeon."


	2. Alleyway Assurances

**Alleyway Assurances**

Lady kept her back pressed to the fence wanting nothing more than to disappear into it. She couldn't stop shaking. Her heart hammered loudly in her ears as her adrenaline rush steadily began to drop. She wanted to curl into a ball, cry and forget everything that had happened.

"Hey, Pidge what are you doing on this side of the tracks?"

Lady looked up at her savior fighting the moisture in her eyes. It was the boy that had walked uninvited on her lawn just couple months ago. He stood a few feet in front of her, panting and sporting a large bruise on his left eye. The boy turned to look at her and though he chuffed heavily a crooked smile graced his lips, as if he hadn't just tussled with three men on his own and sent them running.

The alley behind him was so unfamiliar to her Lady wondered that she was even in the same city she'd lived in for the past ten years. The buildings surrounding it were a sorry excuse for brick- red and looked like they'd all been abandoned years ago, if it weren't for the handful of carriages and barrels that sat in the street next to them. The uneven cobblestones of the street were riddled with murky puddles from the previous night's rain, reflecting the nebulous October sky.

"I-I don't know." Lady stammered. "I just had to get away…I couldn't stay there." Her will not to cry crumbling as she spoke.

The boy with the gray hair and the black eyes attempted to brush some of the mud off his shoulders from the scuffle and started to walk closer to her. Lady pressed herself even closer to the fence, recoiling. Just because she had seen him a couple months ago didn't mean she could trust him anymore then the men who'd just tried to harm her.

"You get sick of the Ritz that fast?" He joked. Though his words were playful his eyes were serious and her flinch didn't go unnoticed. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"No, don't come any closer!"

His smile faded a bit and he stopped walking when her voice rose in pitch. "Easy, there. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Lady shook her head profusely, rubbing it against the wood grain of the fence behind her. The fear she'd felt seeing the violence the men had just displayed coloring her judgment. "Stay away from me!"

"It's alright, they're gone now. You're safe." The boy soothed.

Lady started crying her vision swimming, making the dingy alley and the boy vacillate before her. She wanted to be home, she wanted Jim and Darling to be home. How had things gone so wrong so fast after they'd left?

"Whoa, whoa Pidge what happened?"

She kept crying and numbly replied. "They just started chasing after me—"

"No, I mean what happened?" He interrupted looking pointedly down at her wrist, to the handcuffs that hung limply from it. She felt the urge to hide it behind her back. She felt like she was tainted as if the metallic shine of the cuffs proclaimed to the world she was, as her parents called it, a delinquent. Aunt Sara would be more then happy to agree with that. Lady could picture her smug, grimace of a smile and it made her sick.

Instead of answering the boy she buried her tear ridden face in her hands and let out a sob. It wasn't fair, no matter what she did Aunt Sara's voice was going to be heard over hers. She couldn't bear the thought of Darling and Jim being told what had happened from Aunt Sara's sour mouth, telling them what a horrible daughter she was. It just wasn't fair. She felt she'd worked hard to be a part of her foster parent's home and act as they did. This was not going to be easy to explain, regardless if they believed their abhorrent relative or not.

That on top of having to run from the police, _the police,_ she had nearly been hit by multiple carriages after she'd run blindly into the road, only to be welcomed by three large street thugs. But the fact that she'd just barely gotten away from them unscathed, on the sheer coincidence that the gray haired boy recognized her and decided to help pushed her over the edge. Lady didn't know what the boy must have been thinking of her, sobbing like a child after not lifting a finger to protect herself. Surely that she was someone to take advantage of or just plain pathetic.

"Ah, you poor kid." The boy said gently. "We gotta get those off first things first. Then you can tell me what happened."

Surprised, Lady peered at him through her fingers and sniffed swallowing another sob that threatened to escape her. She lifter her hands away from her face, the cuffs clanking together. She looked at him thoroughly this time. He stood where he'd frozen after her delirious request, his hands still raised. The look he wore made Lady feel like she was made of porcelain and could shatter at any moment. And that made her remember herself, she was a well-trained woman. Despite the less then desirable location she couldn't be falling apart in front of strangers.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said quietly, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "I was just scared. But I don't understand, you're willing to help me just like that?"

The boy gave her a bemused expression. "Ah don't worry about it, Pidge. " He said, dropping his hands and Lady saw his shoulders lower significantly. "And yeah, just like that! Who knows what other people out there would do to a classy girl like you. Besides I got nothing better to do then to save damsels." He said, his thick eyebrows arching with good humor.

Lady felt some of her tears and misery leave her, making her chest grow lighter. "Really?"

"Better believe it! You've got your self a bona fide guide through the treacherous land of the east slums." He said, taking an overly dramatic, deep bow.

As he did Lady got a good look at the top of head and his odd colored hair. It wasn't all gray like she originally thought it also had black, silver and even some white mixed throughout his thick, disheveled tufts. For some reason that made her feel better about him, made her think that maybe, he himself was like his hair: different then at first glance. As he pulled himself upright the same roughish smile, she recognized from those months ago on the lawn, adorned his face.

She looked into his black eyes fully and hoped beyond all hopes that she was making the right decision. Breathing in to steady herself she spoke. "Thank you. But what's your name, sir?"

His triumphant smile deepened so his cheeks dimpled.

"Call me Tramp, Pigeon."

"My name isn't Pigeon by the way. It's Lady."

"Nah, I like Pidge better."


	3. Late Lamentations

**Hello lovely folks! My apologies, the last two chapters I haven't really explained or made any comment about this fic! This is the first fic I've ever done, which is a huge achievement for me! I've always been reeeeal shy about sharing any of my writings. So thank you everyone who has read it so far, I really appreciate it! Anyways I know, I know the author rantings are boring and lame, but I just wanted to give little background for this fic.**

 **This is meant to be a random collection of one shots, not in any particular order really. I go back and forth from a loose interpretation to following this fantastic classic word for word.**

 **This chapter is when Tramp goes to Lady's house to apologize after Lady is brought back from the pound. (Which is now the county jail in humanized universe.) I completely omitted the odd "proposal/you can live with us" scene with Jock and Trusty, cause I couldn't make that not sound creepy in a human context.**

 **ANWAYS, thank you again from reading my stuff! I personally hate long author rants so I won't do many of them; this is just a couple all in one!** **So please, as fellow writers and readers, read and review. Now I'll stop talking and I'll let you get back to the story!**

 **Late Lamentations**

That evening, it turned cold and blustery. The sun had been masked all day by a thick, churning foam of storm clouds and didn't show any signs of revealing itself. The anticipation of rain had been eminent throughout the day but not a drop had fallen, though the sky looked as if it wanted to release it's bowels violently upon the cold earth. Now that it was dusk a new type of darkness began creeping into the atmosphere and with it an artic breeze started breathing it's first exhales through the trees.

Lady observed the twilight miserably, impartial to the draft that blew straight through her thin dress and shawl. She sat outside her house on the back porch, having exhaustedly draped herself onto the prim wooden swing that hung from the veranda. She absentmindedly pushed herself with the tips of her slippers, listening to the delicate screech of the swing chains.

The silence of her room had enveloped Lady as she'd lain in her bed earlier that evening, like a dark gaping mouth waiting to swallow her whole. So she had waited till Aunt Sarah and her new baby brother had both fallen asleep before taking herself and her misery outside, hoping to expel some of it from her chest

She had never felt the need to creep around her house before but the thought of being caught out of bed turned her stomach. Aunt Sarah had that effect on people she supposed.

The elderly woman had taken residence upstairs in Jim and Darling's room next the baby's. Lady's was down the hall from them. Being so close to had been the most unnerving part for she had to walk past both rooms, past four pairs of ears that could have heard her footsteps. Her baby brother's, Sarah's and worst of all Sarah's Siamese cats'. The two diabolical felines were practically her shadows. Her beastly, hissing shadows. They didn't like any one besides their owner but they had a particular disdain for Lady. They tried they're best to make mischief whenever she was around and were no strangers to getting her in trouble.

But they both slept with Sarah and she could already hear them hissing in her ear if Lady was heard getting out of bed. _God, I hate felines_ she'd thought.

But she'd thankfully gotten past the door thresholds unheard without a hiss and made her way down the stairs. Each one seeming to squeak in protest to her quiet flight. When Lady reached the back door she'd paused for a few moments and looked up at the ceiling, as though she could see through it to the bedrooms, trying to make sure no voices or footsteps broke the silence. When none had rung out she'd opened the door and stepped out into the cold.

Now sitting on the wooden swing, wrapped in one of Darling's shawls Lady began to let herself fall into her own thoughts. A day had passed since Aunt Sarah had come to pick her up from the police station. She barely remembered the ride back; just that Aunt Sarah had snipped and yelled at her the whole way.

Since arriving home she hadn't really been able to let all that had happened to her sink in. Not the street thugs, the new side of the slums she'd seen, that euphoric night at Tony's and especially not Tramp. Lady hadn't _wanted_ to think of it. But she had blessedly been given a generous heaping of chores from her aunt as punishment for running away and causing so much trouble. Ironically she'd been grateful to Sarah for it, thinking it had been exactly what she'd needed.

But now that she had no distractions, the thoughts wouldn't stop attacking her. Her mind's eye was assaulted repeatedly with an image of mischievous black eyes. Lady pulled the shawl tight around herself fending off, not the cold, but the feel of his arms around her. The sweet lies he'd whispered into her ear could not be erased from her mind; his soft, ardent mummers seemingly chiseled deep into her permanent memory.

How had she been so naïve to think he'd cared for her? To think he'd never used that undeniable charm to woo other women was unrealistic and childish, She'd seen all the signs but hadn't noticed or considered the possibility that maybe he wasn't trustworthy. That maybe he'd had an agenda when he'd offered his help after rescuing her in the alley.

But seeing how the woman, Peg, in the jailhouse had talked about Tramp had done enough damage. Even the thought of it colored her cheeks and forced her to bit her quivering bottom lip. The woman had given a haughty laugh when the gray haired boy had come up in conversation. In her placid and sultry voice she'd stated they had been a couple not too long ago. It wouldn't have been so bad if the other inmates hadn't listed off the names of the other women he had been with, each having little time in between. And as every name left their lips they cut deep, bloody gashes in Lady's heart.

But what stung the most were Peg's words to her amidst the chuckling of the others:

"Don't you worry about it, dearie. He would chew you up and spit you out. You're too high above his payroll anyway."

The casual brusqueness of her remark made Lady feel like a young child with a crush, like Tramp was some unattainable achievement. But Peg couldn't have known that she had in fact fallen for his charms without a second thought. She couldn't have known she'd been talking to his newest victim.

Lady swallowed. _Victim._ That what she was now, a heartbroken victim. A girl who had strayed too far from home and fell in love with the first person that offered her help. She felt tears prick at her eyes but she angrily forced them down. She wasn't going to give him any tears. For she knew if she started they would never stop falling, falling for a love she thought had been as real as the stormy sky above her. But despite it all Lady could not fool herself in thinking she didn't still love him. And she hated herself for it.

Her biting anger and sadness were an icy force within her, but then the flame of new love could still not be fully quenched by it. She was at war with herself; her heart was fire and ice.

She looked over her yard hoping that somehow the flowerbeds that swayed in the twilight breeze could give her some comfort. That maybe the view of the trim, familiar lawn would calm her clashing heart. When they didn't, unsurprisingly, her gaze went to Jock's yard then Trusty's wishing for their sensible company. But their houses were dark and silent, Lady knowing full well they were not ones to stay up late into the night. She was alone with her thoughts tonight. Giving a lonely sigh she pushed herself a bit harder on the swing, making it screech louder in protest.

How she wished Darling were here. Her foster mother always had a soft, seraphic voice, and her ability to make situations positive was uncanny.

"It's alright, little star sweeper. This was meant to happen for a reason. You just haven't figured out why yet." She would say.

Lady fiddled with the fringes of Darling's shawl. Selfishly wanted her foster parent's trip to end early so things could get back to normal, and she could forget the past few days. Lady knew none of this would have happened in the first place if they had been here. But that only helped in deepening her misery. Wishing wasn't going to make them come home any sooner. Wishing wasn't going to make her heartbreak vanish. And it definitely wasn't going to erase the gray haired boy from her mind.

As Lady turned her eyes up to the dark, ashen sky feeling more sad and lonely then when she'd stepped outside, suddenly something stirred to the left of her.

She turned her gaze to the west side of the tall white fence that encompassed her lawn, to see in shuddering sporadically. She pulled her shawl around her even tighter and quickly stood up from the swing, her heart rate spiking.

She watched as a hand suddenly appeared, grappling onto the top of the fence, and then another. Lady took a fearful step backwards; ready to sprint into the house. But when the person on the fence lifted himself or herself up and jumped down onto the grass with a soft grunt, she stopped. She recognized their body movements and the quick exhale.

It was Tramp.

Her stomach dropped.

At first he looked upwards towards the windows, searching for something and in the now fully dark night Lady couldn't make out his facial expression. She almost called out to him instinctively but stopped herself and seriously considered stepping back into the house and forgetting she saw him at all.

But almost as though he sensed her thoughts, Tramp suddenly turned around sharply. Bewildered, Lady turned behind her and saw the swing had swung back after her drastic dismount and smacked the wall of the house with a shallow _thack!_ She turned back to him, her eyes wide.

"Well that was easier then I thought it was gonna be." He grinned. "You always sit outside when it gets dark, Pidge? "He wore his signature crooked smile, his teeth bright white in the dark.

Lady ignored her how her heart beat pattered so quickly it nearly took her breath away. It was him.

 _Oh god, just make him go away._

 **Now, last thing I PROMISE! This may leave at a cliffhanger but the conversation that ensues will be in a later chapter! It was just too long to be considered a one shot so I cut it off a bit. Once again thank you for reading! Until next time!**

 **\- Curly**


	4. Vanishing Act: Part I

**Wow, it has been a long time! Too long! But surprise, I'm back! And with more adventures to add for my fav pair. So after an overlong wait here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And please review if you feel so inclined. :)**

 **Vanishing Act: Part I**

Tramp could hardly contain his glee. He ran fast and hard but his legs didn't feel a thing; he was too pleased with himself for that. He had actually made his sweet companion do something reckless. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a tremendous amount of satisfaction seeing Lady cause trouble by his side.

"C'mon Pidge, follow me!" Tramp said, trying to keep a small smirk off of his lips as he stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. She had fallen behind by a bit and he watched as she ran over the railroad tracks from the farm they had just wildly disturbed. With her expression fretful and her fiery ponytail swishing behind her, she looked different from when they had met. Tramp thought it looked better on her. With her dress wrinkled, sleeves rolled to her elbows and her face smudged she looked beautiful. As Lady closed the gap between them she didn't slow her frantic pace quick enough so when she reached him she bumped into his chest, her face and hair pressing into him.

Tramp chuckled under his breath secretly enjoying how she felt against him. He tried his best to hide his delectation, poorly so, when she looked up at him with distress in her bright eyes. She softly murmured an apology over her panting breaths, taking a step back from him. Tramp couldn't help but notice a blush manifest under her freckles and he gave up the weak fight of hiding his smile. He felt the sensation of wanting to caress her cheeks, so he leaned over and quickly planted a light, playful peck on the side of her face.

"Stay close."He said. "Just follow me and we'll be fine!" Lady nodded, her whole face blooming a pretty shade of pink. "Okay."

Tramp's smile almost hurt it was so wide. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and then began to run once again. They hurried down the dirt hill from the tracks hand in hand and came to a bridge underpass. They splashed through its wet underbelly and came out into a rural slum. Dilapidated houses sat crammed together on crackling yellow lawns and telephone wires sloped heavily on their crooked beams. In the late afternoon sun the shadows were cut inky and crisp, creating strangely dark alleys and corners.

They came to a battered wooden fence that cut off the house yards from the neighboring street. Beyond it Tramp thought he began to recognize the ghetto that lay far in the distance. Releasing Lady's hand he nimbly jumped over the fence with ease. His feet crunched on the gravel as he landed and he turned back around to help her. Her face still terrified Lady looked back where they had come apprehensively. "You sure we should have done that? To the animals I mean?"

"C'mon kid, don't stress! They'll be fine I promise. But we gotta make tracks!" Tramp said, reaching a helping hand out to her. Fiddling with her skirt Lady turned around, looking no less nervous and took Tramp's hand. With his help she was able make it over and they continued on.

Now that Tramp began to get his bearings he turned towards the street, his gaze trained ahead. He jogged for a few moments looking for a place to stop. His eyes fell upon a large grounded billboard across the way and decided it was as good a place as any to catch their breath. He turned amply and came to a stop behind its wide wooden face. Tramp leaned over, panting with exhilaration and placed his hands on his knees to pace his breathing "Well there's a little bit of criminal in all of us, eh Pidge?" He asked roguishly. After a few more pants he looked up, flashing his winning smile.

But no one was there.

Tramp stood up erectly. His smile dropped in an instant. He turned and looked from behind the billboard's shadow to see if Lady had merely fallen behind. But the way they had come was empty. He listened for any sign of her but nothing sounded to reassure him of her approach. He stared at the street for a minute or two, his eyes wide in bewilderment. Hadn't she just been with him?

"Pidge?" He called. "Pidge!" He moved from the billboard, alarmed. His good mood was fading by the second and the silence that followed his call didn't help. He gave it a little time but still Lady remained unseen, making any trace of his good humor diminish into nothing. Tramp quickly ran back the way he'd come, his confusion switching to misgiving.

"Pidge!" He tried again. "Where are you Pidge?"

He scanned the neighborhood with sharp eyes. The sun was still beaming down acutely on the poorly kept houses, showing him everything he wanted to see except his missing companion. Tramp shook his head in disbelief. She really seemed to have vanished and he couldn't understand why. He continued to call out to her as he kept up his quick pace and become more confused as they remained unanswered.

He back tracked even farther to the fence and was dismayed to still see no sign of her. Agitated, Tramp clawed his fingers through his hair. What had happened to her? He stared at the gravel beneath his boots through narrowed eyes as though searching it for answers. Possibility after possibility came and went through his mind, each one worse than the last. The scene of their second meeting came to him, unbidden, and he was forced to remember how wide eyed and helpless Lady had been in the face of danger.

Tramp closed his eyes and let out an uneven breath, trying to calm down. _You can't think like that._ He set his jaw in forced composure and sprang over the fence, breaking into a sprint back towards the bridge underpass. When he arrived he still didn't see any trace of Lady's figure within it's shadowy mouth. "Pigeon!" He shouted, his voice dire. " _Lady!"_

But the sound of his echo bouncing off the stonewall was the only answer he received. He swore under his breath, trying to fight the bile like panic that was welling up in his throat. What was it about her that made him so crazy?

It seemed no matter the situation he was fervently, ridiculously passionate when it came to her. He hadn't experienced anything like it before with a woman or anyone else for that matter. What happened to the old Tramp? He wouldn't have been overly concerned, confused sure but not afraid. Yet this new self fretted like an old woman, terrified of something awful happening to her. Tramp didn't know if he could bear it if she were harmed. For it would be his fault, without a doubt. And after he had said he'd take care of her. What a joke.

It was getting harder and harder for Tramp not to panic now. He couldn't wrap his head around how she'd disappeared. He should have heard or seen something at the very least. He now felt guilty for making the mischief he had. She could be in danger simply because, what? He'd wanted to show off? He ran his fingers through his hair again, berating himself. _Stupid. Stupid._

Collecting himself as best he could, Tramp ran through the bridge like before and kept going until he came to a busy intersection. Carriages and rusted automobiles thronged on the dirt roadway while pedestrians walked to and fro. Tramp strangely felt a flare of anger at the mundaneness of it all. Lady was gone and everything looked unchanged compared to his burning trepidation. Taking a quick moment to control his anger, he spotted a couple walking down the sidewalk and ran to them earnestly.

"Hey, you seen a small redhead anywhere around here?!"


End file.
